When a silo outputs the stored material to the outside, a bridged camber surface having a dome shape will be easily formed in the silo, which presents the material from flowing downwards and hinders the normal output of the material. How to de-bridge so that the material can be outputted smoothly is always a difficulty attracting people's attention. Current existing de-bridging devices mainly adopt the modes such as vibration de-bridging and pneumatic de-bridging. The vibration de-bridging activates the material in the silo through the vibration of a vibrator, so as to reduce the shear stress between the materials and the friction between the material and silo walls, thereby promoting the flow and the output of the material. The pneumatic de-bridging mounts some compressed air nozzles in the silo, aligns them with the areas where a bridge is easily formed, and sprays the compressed air towards the bridged material so that it collapses, thereby achieving the object of de-bridging. The two modes have a certain de-bridging effect on the dry powder material or the material having a good dispersion. However, for a material having a high humidity or viscosity, such as the biologic material, the bridging of the material will be more solid after the vibration. In addition, the pneumatic de-bridging produces a weak power while providing much air into the silo, which also cannot really produce the de-bridging effect.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a silo de-bridging device, so as to overcome the defects of the existing de-bridging devices, and meet the de-bridging requirements of various materials.